A user of a computer, personal data assistant (PDA) or other client type device often may have files, folders, etc. that the user wishes to share with other users or groups of users. For example, a user may want to share a presentation developed by the user with members of a company's sales force. While in some prior art systems the user may be able to manually assign permission to one or more other entities to access a file, folder, document, etc., such prior art systems generally rely on the user manually placing the file, folder, document, etc. into a shared memory or storage area and manually assigning desired permissions. Such a system is inefficient and places a burden on the user. In addition, the user may not be able to assign permissions on a specific entity-by-entity basis.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method, apparatus, means, and computer code that facilitated use or other sharing of information such as files, folders, etc. by allowing a user to grant a permission regarding a file, folder, or other stored element to other people or groups.